Love in the Candy Kingdom
by IfWeDie
Summary: When Gumball invites Fionna and Cake over for dinner feelings are expressed. Lemon


Love comes in all shapes and sizes, Ages and races. Love is the most important thing you can learn in life; there is a someone for everyone out there. It doesn't matter if you're a cat in love with a horse or a human in love with a hybrid. In the end all that matters is what comes from the heart. Love is strong in the land of Aaa, mainly in the Candy Kingdom. The sun had just set behind its pink mountains and the wind became cool and refreshing on to those who were out this night. Two particular people who were out were on their way to Prince Gumball's castle. They were invited to a special dinner Gumball had arranged for them. Fionna wore her normal clothing, Blue skirt, blue long sleeved shirt, stockings, her Mary Janes and to top it off her rabbit hat that hid her blond hair. Her friend begged her to wear something else for a change but her attempts where all in vain. Fionna started to nibble on her lip as she walked closer to the castle. This action did not go unnoticed as her cat friend Cake patted her arm.

"Girl, why you freaking out? It's not like you haven't been called here for dinner before"

"I know, I know, it's just that..." Fionna paused and blushed. Cake was right and she knew it, but the nervous feeling spread from her stomach to the rest of her body, weighing it down and making it hard to move. Each step seemed like such an effort to poor Fionna.

"The other day Gumball said some things that well were a little odd…." Fionna trailed off.

Gumball had been very weird the past few days, his actions and words didn't match how he normally acted. It worried Fionna, Who knew what it could lead to.

"What kind of things?" asked Cake; her voice had dropped into a disapproving tone.

"Well we-." Fionna started but was cut off by the greeting of the Prince. It was hard to believe they got there that quickly. How time flies when you're not paying attention.

"Good Evening Ladies, I'm so very happy you could make it." Gumball's face was plastered with a grin.

"Hey there Gumball" Fionna awkwardly waved at him.

"Hiya Prince Gumball, how ya doing sugar?" Cake tried to start a conversation.

"Fantastic thank you for asking" he said and patted the cats head. "Cake, I do believe Lord M has a surprise for you out back, he's waiting for you" said the prince in his always cheery voice giving her a wink.

Cake's face lightened up and she smiled, she gave her friend a pat on the arm.

"Don't worry everything is gonna be fine, I'll see you later" Cake said to Fionna with a smile then ran off for her Monochromicorn. This left the two to stand there in silence. Fionna put her hands behind her back shyly trying to think of something to say.

"Fionna will you accompany me to the dinning hall?" Gumball broke the silence. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Uh, yeah sure" Fionna blushed and took his hand. They walked down the halls of the castle in silence. Gumball smiled the whole way down but Fionna was having an inner war with herself.

'Why did he send Cake away so fast? What are we gonna talk about? Why am I so nervous? Why can't I be braver than this?'

The questions in her mind were never ending, but before she could even try to answer them they had already entered the dinning hall. It was completely empty besides themselves and Peppermint maid. Gumball led them down to the very end of the table where she sat to the right of him. He pulled out her chair for her like the gentleman he was, and then took his own seat at the head of the table. Fionna opened her mouth to say something but as she did Peppermint maid had already set a plate of spaghetti for the two of them. Gumball smiled at Fionna and started to silently eat his spaghetti. Fionna nervously smiled back and started to twirl her fork in the noodles. The whole situation was making it awkward for Fionna. Finally after what seemed like forever of silence she used her voice to break the terribly awkward silence.

"So Gumball, I can't help but feel there is a certain reason you wanted me here" Gumball stopped his eating and wiped his mouth. He turned to her with the same smile he had on this whole time.

"Well yes in fact there is, but lets finish dinner shall we?" he answered back then went back to his Italian dish. It almost felt like he was trying to avoid the point. Fionna had hardly touched her sauce covered noodles, the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach kept the hunger away making all food seem undesirable. Gumball noticed her nervous actions and stood up away from his dinner. He walked over to her and held out his hand once more for her to take and once again she took his hand and they walked out of the dinning hall. He led her out on to the balcony where the stars glittered in the sky over their heads like diamonds. Gumball held her hands in his and closed his eyes.

"Fionna" Gumball said slowly letting her name flow sweetly out of his lips. A small blush appeared upon his cheeks.

"We have known each other for quite some time now…." He paused to stare into her eyes. Fionna stared back waiting for him to finish.

"I really enjoy your company, you've made me very happy and I'm glad you're my best friend"

Gumball had a big smile on his face like he had just accomplished something great. Fionna felt her heart drop a little. Best friends, the words rang in her head. Fionna had a crush on Gumball, Cake knew and even her friend Marshall Lee knew it but she liked to deny it at times. She denied it after the situation with the Ice Queen; she knew he didn't like her like that. Unfortunately, it didn't make it any less painful for her to hear that they were just friends. She forced a smile out and slipped her hands out of his.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Fionna asked.

"Well….um…" Gumball scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to exactly say, this wasn't going exactly how he thought it would.

"Uh Yeah, I'm glad you're my friend too Gumball" Fionna turned around and walked back inside the castle. Gumball followed her in worried if he had said something wrong.

"Fionna are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Gumball stopped when Fionna turned around, her face was becoming red and it almost seemed like tears were being held back when she smiled at him and said " Everything is just fine, I think I need to leave I'm not feeling too great"

Fionna turned back around and started to slowly walk away. She then tried to sprint off but Gumball's arm reached out to grab her before she was too far. He twisted her around to look at him and placed his hand on her back bring her closer to him.

The sudden action made both of them blush. Fionna's expression showed confusion and shock while his became blank, confused of what to say or do at this point.

"Excuse me, I'm s-sorry" He apologized "But you didn't quite let me finish what I was saying..." He let go of her arm and grabbed her hand again.

"I'm glad you're my best friend, but I feel like there is more between us than just friendship. I'm not as dense as you think I am. I know how you act around me is strange at times. You blush at things I say or do. But unlike you I've been trying to hide that side of me. I have to try to control myself around you and act as normal as possible."

Everything seemed to stop, Time, Space, her heart, Fionna's whole world seemed to just stop at that very instant. As the truth came from her crushes lips the more it seemed like the real world collided with her fantasies.

"What I'm trying to say Fionna is I want to be with you, I want you by me always, will you be my girlfriend?" His blush didn't fade away but his face was now serious and he looked deeply into her eyes waiting for her reaction. He meant every word he said and just wished for her to feel the same.

Fionna just stood there astonished. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out at first. How can she believe this was real? After the Ice Queen tricked her one time who's to say she wouldn't do it again? Fionna pondered this for a moment before turning to him and nodded her head.

"I would like to be your..." She paused before saying "Girlfriend" Gumball had a big smile on his face and yelled out in joy "Ha-ha!"

Gumball picked her up and twirled her around, gently putting her back on the ground. His fingers brushed her cheek softly. Fionna smiled at him, this was for real.

"So now that we're dating, officially, what do we do now?" Asked Fionna. She wasn't quite sure how these relationships worked. This would be her first boyfriend ever. Even though she was now 18, boys never been too desirable. Kicking butt was all she ever needed to be happy.

The prince leaned in close to her face, his eyes half closed.

"I have a pretty good idea" He said placing his thumb on her chin to tip her face up and pressed his lips against hers. Fionna blushed as his soft pink lips moved slowly against hers. When Gumball realized she wasn't kissing back he pulled away and gave her a questioning look.

"Are you alright?" He pressed his hand against her forehead.

"You're not getting sick are you?" He asked a bit more worried.

Fionna's brain was temporarily fried. Her first kiss was as amazing as she hoped it was. All her dreams, fantasies, just came true. Nothing could compare to his moment, nothing she has ever done could ever compete to the joy she felt at that instant. Unfortunately she realized she was standing there staring off into space like a ditz. She looked at Gumball and put her hands on both sides of his face. The first kiss was so amazing she went back for more. Gumball gladly accepted her decision and kissed her once more being as sweet and slow as before. As their kisses became more passionate, Fionna found herself pinned against the wall with Gumball's sweet tongue in her mouth. Drool dripped down her chin as their tongues swirled around each other in their first attempt at a French kiss. Gumball's leg was between hers, His hands pinned Fionna's to the wall and their faces were red from the heat being made between them. After some time they pulled away leaving a small saliva trial to connect them. Fionna felt her heart beating so hard it was threatening to pop out of her chest. Gumball tried to dive in for another kiss when they heard a small voice from behind them.

"Ahem" The pair turned to see Cake with her paws on her hips.

The two blushed and pulled away, straightening out their clothes. Cake tapped her foot repeatedly then gave them a small smile.

"Fionna, Honey, I'm gonna go spend the night with Lord Chrom can I trust you to stay outta trouble while I'm gone?" Cake asked as nicely as possible.

"Yes Mom" Fionna said sarcastically. She loved Cake and how she looked out for her but she was 18 now and didn't need Cake to treat her like she was 13 again.

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow" Cake hugged Fionna and walked off to meet Monochromicorn in front of the castle. Once Cake had left from their view, they wandered off to the candy garden holding hands the whole way. There was silence but it was a good silence, there was nothing to say. The only thing that could be heard was the crickets chirping softly and their heart beating hard against their chest. They glanced at the beautiful flowers that grew; Roses, daisies, sunflowers and tulips. The garden here at the castle was the most beautiful Fionna had ever seen. She let her finger tips gently glide over the petals without damaging them. The softness was soothing, Gumball just smiled for they both where in a silly love daze and everything seemed magical. After an hour or so of walking through the garden they sat down to relax their feet. Fionna decided to rest her head on Gumball's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist. As the night went on the wind got colder making Fionna shiver slightly. Her legs and arms where freezing. Gumball felt her shiver and smiled.

"Lets go back inside it's too cold for you to be out here in that skirt, in fact I don't want you to go home alone in this late hour, would you like to stay with me in my castle for the night?" Gumball asked oh so bluntly.

Fionna blushed. She had stayed the night before but now that they were dating it almost seemed awkward.

"I rather not" She looked down at her feet "Since we just started dating I think we should wait to do that" Gumball felt shot down but agreed.

"Oh forgive me, you're right" Gumball rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Then may I take you home?" The prince asked with the small hope that she'd agree.

Fionna smiled and nodded. Gumball called over some guards and gave them instructions to escort them over to the tree house. Before they knew it a carriage was pulled in front of them. Gumball opened the door for his girlfriend and then followed her into the carriage. The ride there mainly consist of nonsense talk and girlish giggling.

"No dude I seriously think you should try it!" Fionna said. As they both started laughing they were interrupted when they heard a deep voice coming from the front of the carriage.

"Your majesty we have arrived" One of the Banana guards announced.

The words were disheartening for both of them but they knew it was going to come eventually.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" Fionna gave him a small wave and went to get out of the carriage. Before she could even get a foot out she was pulled back into the carriage with loving arms holding her on to his lap.

"I love you" He whispered softly into her ear.

Fionna turned around and received a quick kiss from her handsome prince. Her face heated up and every step out of the carriage seemed like she was walking on air. She gave him one last wave before the horses turned and started to gallop away with the carriage. Fionna stared up at the empty tree house and sighed. Maybe she should have agreed to his offer, it would have been better than sitting at home alone. She walked in and lit a candle so she could maneuver her way to her room. That night she had a nice steamy dream of her and her Gumball that left her smiling in her sleep.

The next few months seemed to be like a fairy tale for the young heroine. Gumball took her on dates, gave her sweet kisses, loved and snuggled her, and made her feel like she was a princess while she still kicked butt. Finally Fionna had agreed to spend the night at the castle after much persuasion on the Princes part. Before she headed over Cake brushed her hair. Cake would often brush Fionna's beautiful long blond locks. She had been doing this routine since Fionna was a little girl.

"Now remember if you need me I'm gonna either be here or at Lord Chrom's house and don't do anything stupid" The motherly instincts were coming out again.

"I'm not 10 Cake, I'll be fine" Fionna said a little irritated. Cake just smiled, she stopped and put the brush in Fionna's over night bag. Fionna got up and stretched her arms and legs before grabbing her bag and followed Cake out the door. Fionna had put on her white hat as they made their way to the Candy Kingdom. She was wearing her traditional blue skirt with her blue shirt. Since she had been going out on dates with Gumball, Cake had made her wear different outfits. Since this was a sleep over it didn't matter much what she wore. With Cake in her big form it took almost no time at all to get to the Candy Kingdom or at least it would have been if Marshall Lee didn't prank Cake. By the time they reached the castle Cake was ready to claw some one's face off, she didn't like being frightened. Gumball greeted them both at the castle gates. Cake gave Fionna a hug, a few warnings and started her journey back home. Gumball led Fionna into the castle and to his room so she could set her stuff down. They were taking off their shoes when Fionna realized something.

"Wait, aren't I gonna have my own room like I usually do?" Fionna said confused.

"Well since we've been dating for some time now... I was hoping we can try sleeping in the same bed together" Fionna turned bright red from the dirty little fantasies that popped up in her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm pushing you to do something you don't want to do" The Prince started to pick up her stuff when she grabbed his hand.

"No, i-it's ok" She smiled at him. He smiled back and placed her bag on a lonely chair in the corner of the room.

The couple leaned in for a kiss when a bolt of lighting flashed in the windows accompanied by strong winds that blew out all the candles in the room leaving it completely dark. Fionna quickly grabbed Gumball in fright. They went to all the windows and closed the shudders, locking them so they wouldn't fly open again. Gumball lit a few candles around the room.

"Dang it Gumball why didn't you put electricity in your room?" Fionna said in frustration, being embarrassed that she was frightened.

Suddenly Peppermint Maid appeared in the door way. When she saw the two she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe you're highness. The electricity has gone out in the whole castle. It just proves on a night like this anything could happen. I'll be back with some tea and cupcakes later" Peppermint Maid left shutting the door behind her.

Fionna cursed the maid's current news about the electricity. Gumball laughed at his irate girlfriend. He sat her on the bed to calm her down and gave her butterfly kisses from the top of her head to her face. Fionna ignored the pink haired mans kisses and instead pouted with her arms folded across her chest. She felt Gumball giggle in to her white hat.

"And what's so funny?" She asked with irritation in her voice.

Gumball lifted her hat off letting her long blond hair fall softly to her back. In surprise she turned to look at him to see the devious smile on his face.

"You" He simply said and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Fionna didn't hesitate to kiss her charming prince back. He liked to give her surprise kisses so they didn't quite surprise her anymore. She tilted her head a little more to gain a better kiss. He grabbed on to her shoulders to pull her closer, in response she swung one leg over his lap so she could comfortably seat herself on him. Their lips meshed perfectly together as their make out session became more and more passionate. Eventually Gumball pulled away and laid Fionna down on his king sized bed. He looked at the girl and glanced up and down her body. Fionna felt a bit self conscious with how he continued to stare in silence. Finally Gumball's eye contact made it back to hers. He softly kissed her cheek down to her jaw then lightly traced it with his lips. Fionna took the opportunity to place his crown on the night stand beside the bed, not wanting it to fall off and poke an eye out. As Gumball continued to kiss her, Fionna started to feel light headed, she always did when he kissed her. His lips moved on to her neck where he sucked on the most sensitive spots. Fionna wiggled a bit at the odd feeling. Her hands moved to the button holding his shirt closed and carefully unfastened the button letting his shirt fall partially open. She slid her small slender hands inside his shirt to feel his muscles. Gumball wasn't the most muscular guy she has met but she could feel his six pack easily as her hands roamed up and down.

Her hands found their way down to his belt that kept the shirt from coming off. She easily unbuckled it and threw it to the other side of the room. At last his shirt was completely open for her viewing pleasure. Gumball quit his kisses to see what she had done. All he could do was smile and slowly let the shirt fall off of his shoulders. He added the shirt to the starting pile of clothing across the room. Fionna was practically drooling as she got her first real look at his chest. The muscles weren't just touchable they were visible as well. She sat up to press her face against his warm chest and let out a joyful sigh. Gumball chuckled at her childish behavior.

"Enjoying the view a bit too much aren't we?" He grabbed her face to make her look at him. Fionna blushed.

"I guess I wasn't expecting to see muscles" Fionna said quietly. The prince started chuckling again.

"I might not defend myself from the Ice Queen but I do exercise to keep in shape" He said trying to calm his chuckles.

Fionna started to kiss his chest loving the feeling of how hard they actually were. She moved her kisses up back to his lips. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. She loved everything about him and would give him the world wrapped up in a nice bow if he asked for it.

Gumball's hands crawled up her shirt to rub her back in slow small circles. Fionna shivered at the sudden contact. She was enjoying the back rub until she felt her bra hang loose. 'That sneaky butt just unhooked my bra' Fionna thought as a blush crossed her face. His hands moved from her back, underneath the loose bra and to her breast. He slowly groped her chest then pinched the nipples to see her reaction. A small moan escaped Fionna's lips as he continued to play around with the now hard buds. As Gumball groped her chest, Fionna was getting annoyed by her bra rubbing against her skin. She swiftly removed both her blue shirt and her bra and tossed it off the bed. The moment the shirt came off she felt something poking her thigh and quickly realized what it was. Gumball stopped his groping to look at her now exposed top half of her body. Her breasts were just as big as they looked in her shirt. This pleased Gumball greatly.

Fionna got a devious idea from the derp look on Gumball's face. She slowly grinded herself on the bulge in Gumball's pants. This made him hiss quietly.

"Hmmm Gumball" She moaned out. This got his attention right away.

"I can tell where this is going" Gumball said and pushed her down slightly pulling back, stopping all activity.

"But we can't go any farther than this" He explained with sadden eyes.

"We can't take any risk at the moment, me being a prince and the chance of you becoming…" He didn't want to say it; he didn't even want to think it. He shook his head.

Fionna didn't understand, she didn't understand what he meant about going further. She thought this was how every couple spent the night together, she thought this was normal. 'I'm never reading the Ice Queens magazines ever again' Fionna told herself quietly. Fionna looked up at her prince. He looked so sad, like he was begging for forgiveness. She didn't even really know what was up; there was nothing to be sad about. Fionna sat there and thought about what was happening and what he could have meant by going farther. The human was not properly taught about the sexual life with a man, all she had was Cake giving her random tips and pieces of advice and her friend Marshall Lee always being the pervert. Finally the puzzle came together in her mind causing her to blush. She put her hands over her face, she felt so stupid for not understanding.

"Gumball" She mumbled from behind her hands.

"I love you" Fionna said bluntly. Gumball gave her a weak smile.

"I love you too Fionna" Her blush wouldn't go away and it was bugging her. She didn't want him to see her blushing like an idiot.

"If you don't want to do this that's fine, to tell you the truth I didn't understand what you meant until now" She confessed.

Gumball looked down in surprise, He was now the one who felt like an idiot, He made a problem out of nothing. Gumball sat up and rubbed his hands down his face trying to calm himself. Fionna thought about it seriously though, If they continued forward what the risk would be, she wanted to go that far with him. Finally a solution came to her mind. She pulled Gumball's hands way from his face and held them gently in her own.

"Lets continue" Fionna said shyly. Gumball was about to argue but was stopped by her finger on his lips.

"But if something does happen as if I do become pregnant, then let's get married so no one would know about this. And if I don't then we'll just keep it a secret" Fionna's proposal seemed logical and plausible but put a concerned look on Gumball's face.

Fionna worried she might have suggested something stupid. She curled into a little ball and put her head on her knees.

"I'm sorry that's a really dumb idea" She apologized.

Gumball kissed her head making her look up at him.

"No that's a really good idea; I would just hate to watch you force yourself to marry me. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Gumball said sweetly kissing her hands.

Fionna had always dreamed of being a bride, His bride, though she kept those girly thoughts to herself, her appearance was supposed to be that of a heroine. She giggled as he kissed her hands.

"I want to though, I want to marry you" She said caressing his cheek. Gumball smiled into his kisses.

"Well now proposing to you won't be as much fun if something does go wrong" Gumball laughed quietly.

"Then you want to do this?" He asked making it the final question.

"Yeah, I do" She kissed him before lying back down on the bed. All he could do is smile at this perfect being before him. She was so much braver than he was, her confidence was simply amazing.

Gumball traced her curves from her breast to her waist and rested on her hips. He began to remove her skirt down her curvy legs but Fionna quickly grabbed his wrist, rather tightly.

"Hey, lets make this fair now, If I gotta take off my skirt you have to take off your pants right after" She gave him an evil grin.

Gumball pulled his arm away to rub his sore wrist. He could see Fionna mouth the word 'sorry' from the corner of his eye. Ignoring his wrist he continued pulling her skirt off and tossing it on the floor. Fionna went to sit up but Gumball swiftly pulled her underwear off before she knew what was coming. Fionna was shocked and now completely naked in front of his highness. She covered herself, turned tomato red and shot him a glare.

"That wasn't fair Gumball!" Fionna yelled. Gumball simply lift himself up and off the bed and stood at the side of the bed without a word. In one quick movement his pants and underwear came off and dropped to the floor. The look on Fionna's face was priceless as she got her first look of a male penis. It stood fully erect for her, and since she has never seen the male genitals before in her eyes it was big. Fionna's stared at his fun stick for some time before Gumball finally walked back over to the bed and climbed on top of her. Fionna continued to stare at it making Gumball laugh.

"It isn't going to bite" Fionna's head quickly shot up to look at him.

"I-I KNOW THAT!" She yelled in embarrassment. It wasn't her fault it looked so weird and different. While she was busy pouting the prince took the opportunity to slide his hand down her curvy body to her womanhood. Fionna snapped out of her fit and gasped as his fingers started to play with her clitoris. How did he even know about that spot? Fionna thought to herself. His long fingers twist, pinched and pulled at the nub making Fionna wiggle and writhe underneath him. These new feelings that Fionna was experiencing were so unexplainable, it started at that spot and it seemed to grow the more he played with her. She moaned out, it was all she could do from the pleasure. A tension was building within her and it got tighter and tighter till finally something gave way and she felt it release. The release was the best feeling out of it all. It spread through out her body making her release a loud moan. It was the most incredible feeling she had felt, not even when she touched herself did it ever feel like that. She looked at her boyfriend who was now positioning him over her. Fionna could tell that his member was harder than it was before and it made the feeling in her low region return.

Gumball stared into Fionna's blue eyes before letting his purple ones glance over her body. Her blond hair was sprawled out on the pillow and framed her face ever so nicely. Her cheeks were still red from their recent activity making her face seem to glow. His eyes traveled farther down to her breast which were the right size in his opinion. They were big but they fit almost perfectly into his hands. She had curvy hips which was no crime in his mind, they were tantalizing. With such perfect hips came her lovely legs that where slightly muscular from all her running around. And the best feature of all was right back to her sky blue eyes. They where always telling him her emotions and thoughts. Gumball had found the perfect girl for him; nothing could ever replace what he had in front of him. This small masterpiece would be the only thing he'd ever want to look at over and over again for the rest of his life.

Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck tightly just waiting for the next part. Gumball kissed her briefly before he slowly entered her; Fionna cringed in slight pain. Her wet walls were pleasure for him but ache for her. The farther in he went the more it seemed to hurt till he reached a point where the pain was sharp causing her to gasp for air. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt him break through the painful barrier. She grabbed on to him with all her strength to brave through the pain. Gumball continued to move in and out of her slowly. Then the more thrust he made the more the pain turned into pleasure. Fionna started to move her hips to match the rhythm of his. The tightness around his member made him hiss and groan. This was better than either of them had ever imagined it to be. The feelings and emotions that were pouring out from the simple thrust were incomprehensible. She could feel something build inside her; it was different from last time. This was more than she could handle, moans started to pour from her lips like honey and got louder and louder.

"Deeper, Harder Gumball" She moaned into his ear. He complied by grabbing her legs upward and increased his thrust speed. The pressure continued to build within them both, the thrust became more sporadic as the end was nearing.

"Gumball" Fionna moaned out.

"Just a little bit longer" Gumball pleaded knowing she was coming closer than he was.

The sound of skin slapping filled the room over the raging storm outside. Finally Fionna couldn't take it anymore and felt an explosion of pleasure set off through out her body making her legs shake. Her walls gripped his member setting Gumball off.

"AAAHHHHHHH GUMBALL!"

"OH FIONNA!"

The indescribable feeling released inside of Gumball. Gumball rode of the rest of his orgasm then pushed himself off and out of Fionna then on to the bed. They both laid there trying to catch their breath. Now that they weren't making so much noise the storm could be heard loud and clear. The shutters knocked against the window pane from the harsh wind outside. It wasn't noticeable before but now that she wasn't moving or snuggled up to Gumball, Fionna was freezing her butt off. She scooted over to the prince who was staring at the ceiling and snuggled against his side. The new warmth made Gumball come out of his daze and glance at his cold girlfriend at his side. He pulled up the blankets over them and held on to her tightly.

"Gumball?" Fionna looked up at him.

"Yes" He replied his face showed content; his eyes closed.

"Can…" She paused "Can we do this again?" Gumball opened his eyes and blushed.

"I-I I guess so" He stuttered. He closed his eyes and fantasized about the next time.

Hours passed and the lovers just laid there talking under the blankets, kissing and cuddling till the door swung open. Gumball and Fionna shot up at the loud bang. Peppermint Maid had walked in with a tray of tea and cupcakes enough for the two of them. The couple was completely shocked that she had walked in nonchalantly and placed the tray next on the night stand. And like she came in she went back out without looking at them or saying a word and closed the door. The two of them were speechless of what had happened. Gumball looked over at the tray and smiled. He knew he could trust her. He grabbed the tray and placed it between them.

"Peppermint Maid makes the best cupcakes" Gumball grinned grabbing the small cake from the tray.

Fionna smiled at him and joined him taking a cup of tea. They knew that their secret was safe; no one would ever know they made love during that horrible stormy day. The emotions they felt would be with each other, not cake, not Marshall Lee, not the Candy Kingdom, Not anyone in Aaa. They kept this memory treasured in their hearts for the rest of their lives being the day that they started a journey together.


End file.
